Amity Grace ~ The Capitol
This is a tribute made by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is Sambaroses 6th Capitol tribute, and the sibling of Aurora Grace and Emil Grace. :D 'Amitys Basics' Name: Amity Grace Age: 15 District: The Capitol Gender: Female Weapon: Trident, Bow and Arrow 'Appearence' Medium in stature and willowly, Amity has long blonde hair that flows in loose curls down to just above her chest, truly beautiful, deep grey blue eyes, and a ski slope nose, with a small scar across the top of her left cheek, where a piece of glass made a deep gash. 'Personality' A very kind, sensitive girl, Amity could be described as sweeter than sugar, she is that sweet. Humorous and loves to have fun, she's frequently very optimistic and happy-go-lucky, like she doesn't have a care in the world. Gets on with pretty much everyone amazingly easily, she knows she's pretty, not in an arrogant way, but she does, and will sometimes use that in a very unassuming way to get what she wants. Modest and fragile looking, Amity may seem like a fragile flower, though that's not necasarily the case. Confident and sometimes even a little bossy, Amity has strong morals and is very trustworthy, as well as honest. She cries quite easily these days, especially after what happened in District 4, and sometimes she will burst into tears for no paticular reason, or cry herself to sleep, though her siblings know it's because of what happened back then. Is good at handling responsability and making good, quick decisions, heightened by the fact she's now kind of a surrogate mother to Aurora. Stronger that she looks, Amity could just be the dark horse in the games. 'Backstory' Born in District 4, originally called Cliona Magali, Cliona lived there until she was 15, when everything started to go horribly wrong. Her parents were part of a secret rebel group, who were plotting the downfall of the Capitol, and all the different ways they could acheive that. Her parents, Mamie Magali and Alta Magali, had actually met at one of the sporadic meetings that were held in an abandoned shack down by one of the many beaches, and they'd hit it off immediately. For several years everything went well, and they soon had their first child, Bligh Magali. Bligh was a mischevious young boy, and never knew anything about his parents rebel connections, growing up to be a very handsome, happy young man. When Bligh was 1, Mamie had another child, this one named Cliona Magali, who was a sensitive, funny girl who loved her family with all her heart. Then when Cliona was 2 Mamie had her third and final child, a tough, sassy, sweet little thing called Ianthe Magali, who was always hyper. As Bligh got older, first 8, then 12, then 14 it was becoming more and more difficult for Mamie and Alta to keep their rebellious views and meetings secret. They'd brought up all their children to have their own views on things, and they weren't influenced much by their parents in that respect. Eventually, Bligh followed them one evening to the meeting, and almost got shot by the leaders of the group, believing him to be a spy, as they caught him peeking through the window. Alta had known this would happen in due course, boys will be boys, but he'd hoped they'd be able to keep it a secret for a little longer. Bligh was allowed to attend the meeting, and even though he'd had no strict orders from his parents not to tell his siblings, he deemed them to young, so kept the information he'd gained that night to himself. Until he had to tell them. You see, Blighs parents were kind, decent people, who just wanted the games to cease, but the Capitol didn't view them like that. One fateful night two years later, everyone was sound asleep, Mamie and Alta in one room, and Cliona, Bligh and Ianthe in the other, as it was a small, quaint little house. Cliona woke up in the middle of the night to a relatively quiet clattering sound, as she was a very light sleeper at best, the sound of a pin dropping would probably wake her up if it was close enough. Creeping downstairs, she'd gone straight to the nearest window, where a shadowy figure was running, away from the house rather than towards it. Before she'd even had a chance to scream, flames exploded in a flash of colour from every angle around the house, attacking the thin walls. Cliona had screamed and screamed like there was no tomorrow as one of the windows blew out, glass flying in all directions, catching her right across the cheek, a deep gash flowing blood freely. Her parents, Bligh, and Ianthe had charged down the stairs to see what the commotion was about, the fire light casting warped shadows on the walls as it flickered. The flames had entered the house now, and the front door was soon gone, a wall of flames generating enough warmth to heat the entirety of district 4 twice over. Mamie had grabbed Clionas hand in panic, and started dragging her towards the sitting room, the others in hot pursuit. Pushing back the rug, Mamie had revealed a trapdoor that no one except her and Alta knew about, throwing it open. They ducked as a fireball smashed another window, and Mamie literally pushed Cliona down, and she landed with a thud. Just as Bligh was about to go down the hole, he reached for Ianthes hand. Except she wasn't there. As if they weren't panicked enough, they started shouting Ianthes name, and they soon found her huddled in a dark corner, rocking back and forth on her heels, scared out of her mind. A commotion was starting outside, and they could hear the familiar clink of peacekeeper boots, even where they were. A hand with a very familiar looking gun in it smashed through the nearest window, and they knew it was a choice now. Peacekeepers in fireproof clothing vs. rebels who they would surely kill on sight. It wasn't going to be much of a fight. Bligh, easily lifting Ianthe in to his arms had hurried back towards the trap door, and gestured frantically at Mamie and Alta to go first. They exhanged a look, and he noticed that they both had tears streaming down their cheeks,before suddenly he was plunged into blackness, pushed down into the awaiting tunnel as he heard Mamie screech 'I love you, now run!', the trapdoor slam shut, and the sound less than 2 seconds later of peacekeeper boots stamping on the floor above them. There were no gunshots, so there was reason for hope, but Bligh knew what he had to do. Shushing a weeping Cliona he placed Ianthe down on the ground, and then they ran, like they had never run before, for many hours, which eventually turned into days, as they took sleeping breaks whenever they could spare the time, and then weeks, surviving soley on a huge backpack of supplies they'd found on the first day, enough to last several people many many weeks. The tunnel was obviously an escape route, but why, none of them knew. Eventually there was light at the end of the tunnel, quite literally, and when they finally found themselves back on land, they discovered they'd travelled many, many miles, into who knows where. They were on the edge of a little thicket of trees, tall silver buildings stretching high up infront of them, and they would of known them anywhere. The Capitol. How they'd ended up there and why the tunnel led there god knows, but it was very, very far away from the district they called home. As the days passed by they started to sneakily integrate themselves into the Capitol way of life, trying to blend in with the crowds, Cliona even started wearing the bright, garish wigs, and the hideous makeup, and Bligh wore a variety of wigs too. The best thing about them was that they could easily change your appearence, along with the stupid clothing and makeup.Soon enough they had a plan figured out and put it into action. Bligh and Cliona posed as a couple, changing their names to Emil and Amity respectively, as makeup could age them at least 5 years, and Ianthe, now Aurora, with her short stature and childish face was dressed to make her appear younger, pigtails and all, and she posed as their daughter. They easily managed to bag themselves jobs and a flat using this technique, Aurora using her little girl cuteness to her advantage, and they soon blended in perfectly.Their aim was to make enough money to travel back to district 4 and find out what happened to their parents, but when Aurora was reaped, things started to spiral. First, Amity volunteered. Yes, she volunteered for her literally just 12 year old sister, who in all honesty was probably better prepared for the games than she was, but she knew she couldn't let her go like that. She knew that even with her age she was probably weaker than Aurora,it would scar her for life, not that it wouldn't scar her too, but Aurora was too young, too young to be seeing such horrors. Secondly, the male tribute was reaped, and Emil knew he couldn't volunteer, which tore him apart. He couldn't volunteer and protect Amity, becuase Aurora needed him, and even if he did only one of them would come out, and if it was him he knew Aurora and his parents, wherever they were, would never forgive him, and if it was Amity she'd never forgive herself, that's just how she was. 'Strengths' Because of growing up in District 4, Amity is very skilled with a trident, nets and ropes, as well as a Bow and Arrow. She is also a very strong swimmer, light on her feet, and an average climber, with a headstrong mentality and a real will to survive, so she can find out what happened to her parents and see her family again, which drives her onwards. Braver and stronger than she'd first appear, she's good at making quick decisions, and handling responsability, as well as being quick to make friends, or in this case, allies. 'Weaknesses' Her kind, sweet attitude towards people, which could be a weakness if taken advantage of by the wrong person, as well as the fact she has never used any weapons other than the ones listed, which means she would probably be quite bad using most other weapons. Her fear of fire is something that should be mentioned here too, as well as of being recognized by anyone out looking for her. 'Interview Angle' Kind and Demure. 'Strategy' Amity would grab a backpack during the bloodbath, maybe even a weapon if she could, before running away until she was far away as she could humanely get. Then she'd keep her wits about her and focus first on finding water and shelter for the first night, fashioning weapons out of things she finds along the way, hoping that she'll eventually get hold of a proper one, or a rich sponsor might send her one. 'Token' A woven, macrame bracelet that her mother made her for her 14th birthday, made with blue and gold thread. 'Alliances' Amity is very open to alliances, and should be able to find them relatively easily, with her kind, upbeat attitude. She would especially like a bigger alliance but would be fine with a smaller one too, her only exception would be the Careers, who she would never ally with, partly becuase they'd probably kill her on sight. 'Family Lunaiis ' ' ' ' Magali.png|Mamie Magalie ~ Mother ~ Fate Unknown Magali 2.png|Alta Magali ~ Father ~ Fate Unknown Emil Grace.png|Emil Grace ~ Brother ~ 16 Years Old Aurora Lunaii.png|Aurora Grace ~ Sister ~ 12 Years Old ' 'Games Participated In' The Family Games Hosted by: Summer bee 13 Placing: 14th out of 24 tributes. During the Games: During these games tributes were reaped with one of their siblings, for Amity it was Emil. They breezed through the bloodbath, and Amity was chosen for the big 'upcoming battle' the Capitol had made up for the day, and she was to be pitted against the other Amity in the games, Amity Rose. 2 rogue careers came across them and a male tribute callled Star sacrificed himself for both of them, saying about how the Capitol needed them. She sucessfully won the battle, partly down to the fact that the other Amity was distracted by how gorgeous Emil is ( xD ), and was reunited with Emil. On day 3, they had allied with a tribute called Kim Thorburn, and had decided to go have a sneaky investigate around the careers. Suddenly, Jabberjays appeared, Everyone was effected, but Amity got it the worst. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was shaking like mad. Eventually she fell like she had fainted, and that was what Emil had thought until her cannon went off. Her cause of death was that she was driven insane by the Jabberjays. She placed 14th out of 24 tributes. Category:15 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Characters Category:Capitol Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Females Category:Grace / Magali Family